stardom
by Laundry Day
Summary: One time, the Generation of Miracles almost became a boyband. Almost.


**stardom.**  
one time, the Generation of Miracles almost became a boyband. almost.

* * *

One morning, the Generation of Miracles, by chance, had bumped into with one another on the way to school. They were half way to school when Kuroko suddenly pointed out, "There's been a man following us for sometime."

"A stalker?" Kise wondered.

"Hey, you stalker, come out right now!" Aomine cried, turning on the man. The man yelped in surprise and ducked behind a tree.

"We can still see you, you know," Midorima said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no time for this sort of idiocy.

Murasakibara approached the man. "Who are you?"

The man moved away from the tree and got on all fours. He began bowing like crazy. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to follow you! You all just look so perfect!"

Kise recoiled in disgust. "A pervert? Kurokocchi, protect me!"

"Kise-san, please get off me," Kuroko said, side-stepping away from the blond's reach.

"State your name a purpose," Akashi said. His eyes were narrowed.

"My name is Hiroshi Suriyama and I want to make you all famous!" The man declared, standing tall. His dark hair blew in the sudden breeze and there was a dramatic silence.

"Excuse me," Midorima said, breaking the silence. "Could you repeat that?"

"I want to make you famous."

Kise's eyes sparkled. "Really? Famous? How?"

"By making you a boyband," Hiroshi said. "You," he pointed at Kise, "Will be the aloof and cool leader." He pointed at Akashi, "You will be the adorable and sweet member, meanwhile you," he pointed at Aomine, "Will be the goofy and funny member." He pointed at Murasakibara, "You will be the misunderstood and cool member. And finally you two," he pointed a finger at Kuroko and Midorima, "Will be the intelligent and romantic member. "

Kise was nodding to himself, satisfied with his role as leader. Akashi was in deep thought. Murasakibara seemed to ignore what was happening, instead choosing to place his attention to the meat bun he had pulled out from his bag. Aomine was screaming at the man, telling him that he deserved to be the cool and misunderstood member.

"Wait," Kuroko said. "Am I the romantic or intelligent member?"

"Intelligent member," Hiroshi said.

He nodded. "Okay. I'm fine with it."

Midorima glared at the man. "Wait you mean _I'm _the romantic member, then?"

"Please consider this; I want to make you the greatest stars Japan has ever seen!"

Akashi's ears perked up at that. "The greatest, you say?"

"We can't even sing!" Midorima cried.

"No, we'll do it," Akashi said. He looked serious. There was a glint in his eyes. "I want to be the greatest. I want to crush the sorry excuses for singers in today's music industry."

"_You _can't even sing, Akashi!" Midorima cried.

"You can't sing? Seriously?" Hiroshi was frowning. "I suppose I should have verified this before asking. Never mind then, have a nice day. Sorry for bothering you."

Midorima glared at his retreating figure. "Idiot."

"We should head to school now," Kuroko said. "Or we'll be late."

"Ah, Testu's right," Aomine said.

They continued their walk to school without another word to one another. Then Akashi stopped and suddenly said, "Shintaro, what's this about me not being capable of singing?"

"What of it? You can't sing, Akashi," Midorima replied.

"After school, I'm challenging you to karaoke," Akashi said.

Kise's eyes sparkled. "Oh! I want to join in!"

"No, just him," Akashi said. A dark look crossed his face. "But you can come and watch me crush him. All of you, come."

"I'll bring snacks," Murasakibara said, taking another large bite of his meat-bun. Quietly, to himself he added, "For myself."

Kuroko frowned. "Can you even challenge someone in karaoke?"

"You're all crazy," Aomine said with a resigned sigh. "Suddenly I wish I had woken up later so I wouldn't have to deal with this so early in the morning. I'm never coming to school early again."

And so, true to his word, Aomine never arrived to school early ever again. Whenever his teachers would complain about this, he would simply tell them, "I don't want to join a boyband, dammit!"


End file.
